Promise Me
by Tainted Black 13
Summary: I suck at summaries so yea, I thought of this while reading one of the many manga variations...Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid... :D
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well this is my first Darren/Steve fan fiction! I told you I would write one! :D Anyways this is just a one-shot I wanted to do when I was reading the manga…Dun kill me for not updating Death of Me! I am already half-way through the next chapter!

Evelix: No you're not…

Sky: Don't lie!

Me: *sobs*I'm sorry!

Evelix: *whips the author* get to work on this story!

Me: Yea! I finished

Sky: Then put it up! Now!

Me: Okay!

Evelix: You forgot the disclaimer!

Me: Opps! **Disclaimer!:**

Sky: Ha, ha! We all know that he doesn't own anything! Anything at all!

Me: Lolz yes, (I barely own the plot!)

Evelix: This was a pain…

'_Thought'_ **"Talking and or POV"**

**Promise Me**

**Chapter Eins!**

**(Darren's Point of View)**

After being pinned to the soft terra, he gripped one of my arms and started to scream at me,

"**BUT WHAT DO I HAVE? NOTHING! ONLY YOU!"**

'_Oh, Steve, I'm truly sorry! I only did it to save your life! I don't want to be a stupid damn vampire!'_

My eyes filled with tears. I looked at Steve; some part of me HOPING beyond hope he will run the stake through my, now, black heart. Steve's tears slid down his cheeks and fell to my face.

"**W-Why aren't I good enough?" **he whispers to me.

I stared at him with sorrowful eyes. He turned away from me, as if he watched a kicked puppy.

"**Darren,"** he said as he turned back me **"…You betrayed me…You took everything from me! M-my entire life! I…I thought…you were…my…-"** he broke off sniffled and gripped my arm tighter. I brought my hand up to touch his cheek

"**Did I really?"**

I could tell that the question kept repeating in his mind. He dropped the stake and gripped both my wrists

"**Don't leave me…"** He whispered as fresh tears stained his face. I used some force and sat up. He looked away quickly. My brows furrowed and I turned his face towards mine making our noses touch.

"**Never"** I said in a deadly serious voice. He looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"**Darren…?"** He said raking his fingers through my hair bringing us, if possible, closer together.

"**Mmm?"** I answered.

"**Promise? To never leave me?"**

"**Yes….."**

Our lips pressed together to make a simple yet mind-blowing kiss.

My first kiss, with Steve….

HEAVEN!

His fingers trailed down my neck causing me to gasp. His tongue went into my mouth making me moan. His tongue danced with mine. I wanted more. We both broke apart for air.

"**How do you kiss so hot?"** Steve asked me.

"**I dunno I just did what felt…right…"** I muttered embarrassed. He smirked and put both his hands on my thighs.

"**You're still so cute when you blush… Don't try anything now…I want to do everything…" **he whispered in my ear seductively.

"**N-Not now!"** I cried shoving him slightly "**I have to get back to Mr. Crepsley!"**

He had a look of horror seep into his expression. He looked to the ground sadly

"**C'mon…"** I said soothingly outstretching my arm to him.

**(Normal Point of View)**

Just as Mr. Crepsley finished putting Darren's supposed grave back together Darren and Steve walked up hand in hand.

"**Darren, what is he doing here?"** Mr. Crepsley yelled.

Darren looked determined as he said,

"**Turn Steve into a vampire"**

Mr. Crepsley gaped at him not entirely sure he heard right.

"**PLEASE! I promise I won't let him be bad! Please?"** Darren begged.

Mr. Crepsley shook out of his shock and yelled,

"**Give me one good reason! Just one!"**

Darren opened his mouth about to retort but Steve gripped his hand tighter.

"**Because he's all I have left right now…I have no one else to live for…"** he whispered.

"**Fine…"** Mr. Crepsley grumbled **"Come here, Steve"**

Steve walked up to him and Mr. Crepsley cut his finger tips. Steve barley winced at the pain as Mr. Crepsley cut his finger tips as well.

"**Hmm, you aren't as much of a whiner as Darren"** Mr. Crepsley chuckled.

If looks could kill Darren would have killed Mr. Crepsley at least a thousand times over

"**He was just kidding, Shan"** Steve laughed.

Darren mumbled something incoherent and stopped glaring.

Mr. Crepsley pressed their fingers together causing Steve to twitch in pain. As Darren did when he was changed, Steve passed out cold after enough blood was transfused.

**(Steve's Point of View)**

I woke up slowly.

"**D-Darren?"** I croaked.

"**Yea?"** he said above me. He was stroking my hair lovingly and smiling warmly. My head was lying in his lap.

'_A-am I…?'_

Darren leaned down and kissed me.

"**C'mon we need to get you some blood! I don't want you dying on me!"** he said grinning

I chuckled and sat up. The graveyard was still deserted.

"**How long was I out for?"** I asked.

"**About ten twenty minutes"** Mr. Crepsley commented from the gates of the graveyard.

"**I'm starving!"** I said rubbing my growling stomach.

"**You're still a bottomless pit aren't you!"** Darren sniggered.

"**The one and only!"** I smiled as we all walked out of the graveyard.

"**Darren?"** I asked holding the said boy's hand.

"**Yea?"**

"**Promise Me?"**

"**Of course…"**

And we walk away from our old lives and begin anew…

Me and you

I don't care what happens or what we see…

Just promise me

Me: *sniff* Well that's it!

Sky: NUUUU!

Me: If you want more I want at least five GOOD reviews! I might be nice and make this a two-shot!

Evelix: Yea kno…because he had a change of heart half way through!

Me: Bis dann everyone!

Sky: If any of you are wondering, Bis Dann is German

Evelix: For see you later


	2. Chapter 2

Meh: Hi everyone!

Evelix: Yes so here comes the disclaimer;

Sky: Disclaimer: We don't own

Juno: As simple as that!

Steve: Are me and Darren going to—

Meh: Sush!-Covers Steve's mouth-Don't give anything away!

Juno: Oh don't be mean to Steve!

Darren: Wow we should really get on the story…

Sky: YEA ANYWAYS-! On with the story!

'_Thought'_ **"Talking and or POV" **Flashback

**Promise Me**

**Chapter Zwei!**

**(3rd POV)**

"**Good afternoon, Darren…" **Steve purred.

"**Hey Steve…" **Darren said lazily** "Where's Creepy Crepsly?"**

"**Away…which means we have the WHOLE hotel room to ourselves" **Steve said.

"**Steve,"** Darren said warningly **"You know I'm not going to have sex with you….We're still thirteen for god's sake! Maybe next year…"**

"**Aww! But Darren," **Steve whined.

"**Don't you take that tone with me..."**

"**Well fine then"**

And with that Steve got up from the bed in a huff. Darren rolled his eyes and got up and opened the curtains. The full moon shone brilliantly, engulfing Darren's already pale face in its silvery beams. Darren started towards the sink but felt dizzy. He shook as he stepped towards Steve. Steve yelled something but it lost as Darren fainted.

Darren woke about an hour later. Mr. Crepsly and Steve were hovering over him as he lay on the hotel bed. Steve's eyes held the utmost concern in them. Mr. Crepsly looked at Steve and nodded. Steve looked back at Darren and then kissed him.

Darren's eyes were wide in shock at first and then he relaxed as Steve dragged his nails lightly down Darren's neck causing him to moan. Steve took the opportunity to force blood into Darren's mouth. Darren didn't notice at first but when he did he shoved Steve away and tried, but failed, to cough up the blood he unintentionally swallowed.

"**What the hell Steve!"** Darren yelled.

"**Dammit Darren you just fainted because you don't have blood"** Steve shot back.

"**I TOLD you I'm never drinking blood,"** Darren said sadly tearing up

Steve wrapped his arms around Darren's small frame and let him sob on his shoulder. Mr. Crepsly looked at them with a grim expression. It was a mistake for him to blood such young children.

"**Darren it was my idea…I don't want you to die and have to take care of Steve all by myself!"** Mr. Crepsly stated trying to defuse the tension in the room. If even possible, he made the intensity spike. Darren glared daggers at his mentor. Steve hid under the bed covers as Darren stood, picked up a lamp and threw it at Mr. Crepsly.

He was taken off guard but dogged the lamp easily. Darren was about to kill him when Steve tackled him to the bed.

"**You are so hot when you are mad!"** Steve squealed.

"**Will you get off me? God!"** Darren said.

"**Darren you don't have to be so mean!" **Steve pouted.

"**I'm going for a walk"** Darren mumbled.

And with that Darren jumped of the bed and walked out the door, leaving two very confused vampires behind. Darren walked down the empty street looking at the old trees and paved roads. Darren sighed as his thoughts trailed to Steve. Was he too harsh? He had noticed that he turned into a bitch when he woke up from fainting. Darren didn't like blood. Well he loved the taste and all that jazz but he didn't like how he had to slurp away someone's life for food. It was…wrong. He remembered how he was after he first drank,

Darren stumbled along behind Steve and Mr. Crepsley. He refused to drink blood, even beside Steve's protests, and grew weaker. He didn't want to lose his humanity. He finally fell to his knees, the hard gravel wounding his shins. Darren looked around the country scenery and blinked, not seeing Steve or their mentor. He hadn't noticed he lost them. Suddenly his body wasn't his own, his nose twitched as a familiar scent reached him.

Darren shuddered as the memory kept rolling in his head. Mocking him almost…

Whatever it was made him forget about Mr. Crepsley and Steve all he wanted was what that scent led him to. Darren came to a boy who was holding his upper arm; blood seeping through the spaces in between his fingers. The frightened boy looked at Darren, his whiskey brown eyes were like those of a terrified rabbit. Darren loomed over the boy staring at the dark red liquid, salivating. 

"**W-Who are you?"** the terrified boy said croakily. 

Darren smiled knowing soon he would commit the worst sin in existence; killing the boy.

Suddenly, someone knocked Darren out.

"**Ow…"**Darren whispered dropping to his knees and fell into the dark recesses of his mind.

Later Darren found out it was Mr. Crepsley. This is why he never wanted to drink blood. He didn't care if he died…

'_But Steve does…And didn't you promise to be with Steve forever?'_

"**Yeah, I did…"**Darren said to himself.

And with that he turned and walked back to the hotel thinking of how much he loved Steve and how he would stay with him forever.

But little does he know that forever, doesn't last as long as one would think…

I love you enough not to die

Why?

You are my world and my everything

My love, you give me a sense of belonging

Me: Not my best since everything is all over the place but you people deserved a long chapter so yup. My sister gets outta the hospital in 4 days! WOOT!

Evelix: So here is a celebratory happy face

:D

Juno: Her chapters will be up soon and we'll get back to writing our stories so the next chapter might be sometime soon!

Sky: We is going to do this story through the whole book series…Just an FYI

All: Thank you for reading!

PS

Sky: The review button is your best friend!


End file.
